In the past, a transmitter and a receiver have been connected together via a bidirectional type interface. The transmitter may be, for example, a personal computer or a DVD player. Moreover, the receiver may be, for example, a monitor, a television, a speaker, or the like. Furthermore, the bidirectional type interface may be, for example, a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) type interface.
In the state in which these devices are connected together by the bidirectional type interface, the transmitter transmits image data or audio data. And the receiver receives this data and outputs it to the exterior of these devices as a replay signal. Due to this the user is enabled, with this receiver, to view an image based upon the replay signal, or to listen to audio based upon the replay signal.
Here, if there are a plurality of these receivers which it is desired to connect to a transmitter, then the user must select and connect one from among this plurality of receivers. By connecting these two devices together, the image data or audio data which is transmitted from the transmitter is replayed upon this one particular receiver.
On the other hard, a device control device such as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-312191 has been proposed.
However, a problem arises when connecting together the transmitter and that receiver which is endowed with functions which are closest to at least one of the functions of the transmitter during image output and its functions during audio output (hereinafter termed the “optimal receiver”). In detail, since in this case the connection is manually performed, the user must first select the optimum receiver from the plurality of receivers. And, in order to select the optimum receiver, the user must ascertain the functions of the transmitter and the receivers (hereinafter these will collectively be termed the “devices in use”). However, it is difficult for a typical user thus to ascertain the functions of the devices in use.
Due to this, in the above described prior art example, it has been difficult for the user to connect together the transmitter and the optimum receiver. Accordingly, it has not been possible for the user adequately to deploy the functions of the transmitter during image output and also its functions during audio output.
Furthermore, with a device control device such as the one described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-312191, the device which is the subject of control is changed over automatically based upon protocol information and interface information. However, the device of this publication does not automatically connect together the transmitter and the optimum receiver.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connection device for selecting an optimum receiver which automatically selects the optimum receiver from a plurality of receivers and connects them together this optimum receiver and the transmitter, and which thus makes it possible adequately to deploy the function of the transmitter during image output and also its functions during audio output.